


i want love

by aelins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happily Ever After, Pregnancy, mildly anti rowaelin, the hea is strong with this one, they're both 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: “I love you!” Chaol shouts over the din of the crowd.Celaena’s eyes, so brightly turquoise usually are almost entirely black with desire. “I love you too, baby.”They realize belatedly they’re being disgustingly cute again.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Chaol Westfall, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 5





	i want love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> happy christmas :) here's some chaolaena fluff

Chaol runs down the field, his massive body, and strong thighs propelling him forward. He swears under his breath, someone was about to clip him, and that would end not well for anyone involved. He’d face planted and gotten enough injuries this season, he wouldn’t sustain another. 

So he pulls back his throwing arm and makes the winning goal for VA Tech. It’s snowing and as the ball spirals, going through the field goal, and securing his place in the NFL--the ref blows the whistle, and the linebacker trying to tackle him veers off course. 

Chaol, Dorian, Aedion, Rowan, Gavriel, Fenrys and Lorcan  _ howl  _ their delight to the skies. 

The announcer says, “Westfall has secured the playoff title for VA Tech,” the announcer, clearly a VA fan, is shouting too. 

Chaol has Gatorade dumped all over him, the whole team shouting, and through it all, he can only think that he wants Celaena. 

He’s soaking and sticky, freezing with orange Gatorade dripping off his biceps. He feels a small body, a full foot shorter than he tackle him and nearly knock him to the ground. “Hey, you found me.” 

Celaena was crying, and trying to kiss Chaol all the same time, “We’re going to be in the NFL!” She shouts and he holds her close to him. 

They’ve been waiting for a break for too long. They’d been best friends all their lives, and Chaol had loved her silently, broodingly when she was so alone. So afraid, after Rowan had broken her heart in High School. The whole team loved Celaena, but none as fiercely as Chaol. 

Celaena and Chaol were one, they were going to get married and everything was ok. 

The world dims around them, and Celaena is faintly aware she’s still on the field, and Chaol kisses her, picks her up, and twirls her.

“I love you!” Chaol shouts over the din of the crowd. 

Celaena’s eyes, so brightly turquoise usually are almost entirely black with desire. “I love you too, baby.” 

They realize belatedly they’re being disgustingly cute  _ again _ . 

Dorian comes over and gives them a hard time, joking and laughing with Chaol, that they’d better get off the damn field before they boned each other raw. 

Celaena makes a disgusted noise and notices that Dorian too is covered in the sticky drink and so is she. 

“Blegh,” Celaena says, realizing her cheer outfit is now covered in that horrid orange Gatorade. “I’ll catch up with you both later,” Celaena says, but winks before she lets Chaol leave her line of sight. 

Dorian ribs on Chaol all the way to the showers. They have press to do, and that’ll come after a long, hot shower. 

“Fuck I think my balls have retreated back into my body,” Dorian swears, shivering at the cold. 

Chaol laughs, “I’m sure Manon will find them for you.” 

Dorian grins, and though Dorian and Manon had been on and off for ages now, he suspected they would spending Christmas joyously together. 

Dorian and Chaol rib on each other all the way to the showers, and Chaol waits until the locker room has pretty much emptied out, being thankful that it doesn’t take long. 

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed, he’d brought slacks and a nice, black button-down shirt which he leaves unbuttoned at the top two buttons to show off a bit of his muscled chest. He shoves the empty garment bag in his duffle and folds down his collar. 

Celaena is waiting for him outside the lockers, looking all the world like a goddess, her moon maiden look complete with high waisted slacks, a floral blouse and wedge heels. 

“Fuck you look amazing, honey,” Chaol says kissing her hair. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Celaena’s fingers grace Chaol’s chest. 

“I clean up ok, I guess.” Chaol grins, and she knows the boyish dimples on his face will get them nowhere near the party they need to go to--she’ll be too busy ripping off his clothes in the back of the truck. 

“I want to make a deal with you,” Celaena says, as they walk toward Chaol’s brand new truck. 

“Ok let’s hear it, Miss Sardorthian.” Chaol’s still grinning. 

“We graduate this year.” 

“Indeed we do,” Chaol nods. 

“I’m graduating at the end of this semester, both of us are, and I wanted--” 

Chaol lets her speak, even if she’s having difficulty figuring out the words, he slips his big hand into hers. 

“I want to get a place, wherever we decide to settle down and really--make it our home.” 

“I’ve had offers from the Colts, the 49er’s and the Jets.” 

“So we could be anywhere, basically.” 

Chaol nods, “Basically.” 

“I want a baby.” 

Chaol chokes on air. “I’m sorry?” 

“I said--” 

“I know what you said, dear.” Chaol’s tone is happy, “Is that what you want for Christmas?” 

Celaena rolls her eyes, “I want books for Christmas… but a positive pregnancy test would be something to celebrate too.” 

Chaol stops them, as they get to the back of his truck. “You know I’d do anything to make you happy.” 

“Yeah?” Celaena says, smiling like a fool. 

He kisses her, tilting her chin up so their mouths meet. He kisses her sweetly, tenderly, and then he’s patting her hip, and saying, “You want to skip the party and make a baby?” 

Celaena giggles, and they kiss again. “Lys will kill me if I miss her banger.” They’re getting into his truck and sure enough, Celaena’s phone is ringing--it’s Lysandra squawking at the top of her lungs over loud music-- “CELAENA WHERE ARE YOU!?” 

Celaena buckles up, and as Chaol backs them out of his parking spot they found at the back of the lot. 

She lets him drive her to Lysandra’s Sorority house and Lys only lets Celaena off the phone when she sees Celaena waving to her through the window of Chaol’s big truck. 

Manon comes out, her long braid dancing in the moonlight and Dorian looks drunk on her beauty--or maybe he’s just drunk. They’d been about two hours behind everyone else. 

There’s food and Aedion has made some really delicious food. All the guys and their respective ladies are happily playing games and Rowan approaches Celaena when she’s alone getting a drink. 

“Hey,” Rowan says, “I wanted to talk to you.” 

Celaena would know that voice anywhere--and she hated that he was approaching her without Chaol or Lys around. “What do you want?” She bites out, anger in every syllable. 

“I wanted to apologize--for breaking your heart.” 

Celaena scoffs, “You assume that I give a damn about what happened when I was sixteen.” 

Rowan rolls his shoulders, and Lyria comes up behind him, “Hi Celaena,” she says softly from her place around Rowan’s waist.

“Hey Lyr, your boyfriend was just making an ass of himself,” Celaena sighs and feels Chaol come up behind her. 

Chaol is on guard immediately, “Rowan.” 

“Chaol.” 

Celaena scoffs, “Rowan I forgave you a long time ago... just go be stupid and happily in love with your wife.” 

Rowan nods, and Chaol gives the man a meaningful look. 

Celaena sips her punch, it had little bits of sherbet in it, and was cold and sweet and had a slight taste of vodka in it---no doubt Dorian’s doing. 

“You want to get out of here?” Chaol says attentively. 

“I want to forget that I’ve ever known another man’s name.” Celaena says, “And please no posturing at parties.” 

Chaol shrugs easily. “I’m sorry he’s being a dolt.” 

Celaena lets Chaol hug her to him. “I want to have some of Aedion’s food--I’m starving.” 

Chaol laughs, a deep and rich sound, and they go eat, Chaol has some of the honey glazed ham, and some fancy cheese and crackers, and Celaena has some of Aedion’s legendary chocolate-hazelnut cake. 

“You and cake, babe,” Chaol says as he’s dumping the paper plate in the trash. 

“You know it!” Celaena says, and they spy Manon in a dark corner, on her knees before Dorian. 

Celaena and Chaol both look away and flush, laughing at the same time. 

“Let’s get out of here, I have a Christmas gift to give you.” 

Celaena’s tinkling laughter can be heard over the music, and they walk out with no one the wiser of their absence. 

That night they spend their time together, kissing touching, and Chaol even lets her call him  _ daddy _ . They fuck themselves hoarse, and it’s not until almost dawn that they’re sated on each other. 

Christmas morning rolls around and Celaena takes a pregnancy test--it’s barely been three weeks and it would have to be a miracle for her to be pregnant already. Her and Chaol had been going at it three and four times a day though. So maybe--- 

The test is positive. 

Chaol and Celaena celebrate by making snow angels and opening presents, baking and generally enjoying each other’s company. 

Christopher Dorian Westfall is born the following September to Mister and Missus Wesfall. 

Chaol plays in the NFL until he’s in his forties, finally deciding to retire and raise his last child still at home. 

They have a good life, a full life. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear form you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
